Digimon My Version
by Under A Bed Of Red
Summary: Digimon - my version with all new characters and Digimon So basically nine children get sucked into the digital world and find out that they have digimon and that they must save the world from an unknown enemy. Hope you enjoy and please please comment :
1. Chapter 1

Digimon - my version with all new characters and Digimon

All other digimon etc do not belong to me

So basically nine children get sucked into the digital world and find out that they have digimon and that they must save the world from an unknown enemy. Hope you enjoy and please please comment :)

**Chapter 1**

"Come on guys, hurry up" yelled Jamie with a large grin.

"Alright breathe" called back Claire.

"We've been walking for hours" moaned Oscar

"More like a few minutes" corrected William

"Feels like hours"

"What are we doing here again?" asked Jason frowning.

The five fourteen year olds were living pretty normal lives and were simply going to the local park as they had the most common threat to children, boredom and they hated it. So they had decided the park was the closest place to go too and had a fair amount to do, such as swings and a strange wheel that would roll down a heal so fast that it bounced at various points. They couldn't wait to at least do something for a while and hopefully get rid of their boredom yet as soon as their feet connected with the soil on the park the ground opened up, swallowing the group whole as they yelled and screamed. The darkness swallowed them and the opening soon closed leaving no trace whatsoever of the children that had only just been there moments before.

Elsewhere at the same time, opposite a computer sat two figures. Twin brother and sister, Matt and Megan respectively who were both just twelve years old. They had been playing when a message appeared telling the children to open it or the computer would turn off. Curiosity soon got the best of the pair and as Matt clicked on the message which sent a blue light shine onto the children, causing them to start being drawn into the computer screen.

Their mother heard the mouse fall to the floor and ran into the room screaming as she saw her children disappear into her own computer. She raced to the machine before touching the screen at the images of her children falling into the darkness and slowly disappearing. She felt her legs go weak yet tried to stand up but she couldn't help and fall to the floor where tears fell from her face.

Across town was two other children who were both thirteen and both female. They were Tracy and Sarah who were not only the best of friends but cousins too, they often spent time together and on that particular Saturday they were doing what they did best, shopping. They were looking for some new outfits yet hadn't bought anything whatsoever, no yet.

Tracy had long blonde hair which rested in a ponytail along the females back and had those blue ears that could draw you in and show you everything you wanted to see. They were king and gentle which said a lot about the female and described her exactly. She wore a pair of white trousers, brown boots, a black tank top and a black jacket which hung just underneath her stomach. Sarah on the other hand was completely different by having short black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore white sunglasses, a pink tank top, jeans and pink shoes. She unlike Tracy was the fight and wouldn't back down from one unless she had to, giving as good as she got.

The two girls walked for hours until they reached a cafe where they decided to rest for a few minutes just to get their energy back. As soon as they sat down and placed their hand bags on the table they both felt their phones vibrate. They shrugged before both flipping their phones to read their message which said Digimon world making both girls frown for a split second yet screamed as they were drawn into their phones which went black and clattered to the floor.

Sarah was the first to wake up and coughed as she found herself laying on a small beach. Her hair was covered in the golden like colored sand as were her clothes. She quickly got to her feet and brushed herself down before checking out her surroundings with a confused expression.

"How?" she muttered to herself before gasping "Tracy!"

She had just noticed that the female she was looking for was no where to be found and that worried her, Tracy never went anywhere on her own. The female felt a tug on her hair making her turn round yet she fell back onto the sand with a yelp at what she saw.

"Hello" laughed a white fluffy creature with two small wings "Your Sarah"

"But how do you know me? What are you? You can talk? Oh god Tracy. This has got to be a dream" she said quickly before closing her eyes and opened them to meet the white creature again where she groaned "So im not dreaming, great"

"He he silly i know you because im your Digimon partner. Anyone can talk here even some of the trees and we can find your friend soon" said the creature with a soft smile "Im icemon"

She raised an eyebrow yet nodded all the same trying to take in what the creature had said. She knew nothing of the place she was now in so she would have to listen to Icemon. The female looked across the sand and saw two figures coming towards her, neither where Tracy yet they were familiar and both carried a similar creature to Icemon although they were different in color and shape.

One of the couple was female and had curly brown hair just above her shoulder blades compared to the other male who had straight brown hair which was the only difference between the two twins. The male was also slightly taller and wore a blue hoodie with jeans and trainers while his sister wore a light pink dress which came to her ankles, a white cowboy hat and pink shoes which were, like Sarahs. covered in sand.

The boy of the pair had a black circle like creature which had two white eyes while the girl had a complete opposite white creature with black eyes. They were pretty much just balls that were alive and had two pulsing eyes each.

"Megan, Matt" laughed Sarah with a smile "Your here too? and you have one of those creatures?"

"Yeah" giggled Megan as she raised hers in the air.

"Im Lightmon nice to meet you" said the black eyed creature

"Im Darkmon, Howdy" smiled the white eyed creature in Matts arms "Hello Icemon"

"Oh yeah this is mine" smiled Sarah pointing to her partner "Have you seen Sarah?"

"No, is she here too?" asked Matt.

"I think so, we both got sucked into our phones"

"We got sucked into our computer" said the female twin as a tear formed in her eye and began to fall from her face "We heard mum scream but we couldn't stop, we tried we really did"

Sarah was not good when people cried, that was what Tracy did best yet she was no where to be found. Luckily Matt wrapped his arms around his sister as the two ball like creatures dropped to the floor, stopping Megan from crying although Sarah could see that both children were upset still.

"Help" screamed a voice in the distance

"What was that?" whispered Megan "People?"

"Its male, lets help him" she said charging in the direction of the scream.

The two children nodded before the group of six ran towards the sound of the male who yelled a few more times. They suddenly walked through some kind of barrier and found themselves in a forest instead of on a beach, the yells were now louder and they were really close.

"Oh my god" muttered the two girls

"A teleporter?" suggested Matt.

All of a sudden a male figure came running at the group wailing his hands about everywhere yet stopped when he saw the creatures that the group was holding. He was called Oscar and had short blonde spiky hair who wore jogging bottoms and a T shirt along with running shoes and was being followed by a floating metallic key which was smiling away.

"Oscar don't run, its me Metalmon" laughed the key.

"Stay away"

"Oscar" yelled Megan and Matt as they embraced the male who looked back with a startled expression.

"Those things are harmless" said Sarah with a small nod "Good to see you"

"Really?" he muttered rolling his ears as he wasn't sure at all "You have some too but what are they?"

"Digimon" said a voice as three figures appeared from the growth.

The male who spoke walked forward as his black fringe fell across his eyes. He had light green eyes, wore black finger gloves, a red T shirt, a white jumper which was tied around his waist and black three quarter lengths. He was fourteen and held a red creature on his shoulder. It looked like a single flame of fire yet it wasn't hurting Jamie.

"Hey guys meet Firemon" he said with a smile pointing at his flame.

"And Earthmon" said another male walking forward.

He had purple colored hair and a pale looking face yet wore a green top, combat trousers, boots and a cap. Along with a black coat which he held in one arm yet in the other was a ball of rock with arms, legs and a head attached. It seemed to belong to the male that stood in front of the group as it was facing him.

"William your here too" muttered Sarah biting her lip in thought.

The last member of the three figures walked forward. She wore a yellow skirt with a white top and a dark blue jacket with white shoes. It wasn't the best style yet it was hers and see liked i that way, she liked to be independent. She had red colored hair with sparkling green eyes. Her name, as the children knew her well, was Claire. Her Digimon as she called it was blue, square shaped like a cushion yet it was see through making it almost look alien like.

"That is freaking me out" yelled Oscar

"Her name is Watermon" corrected Claire.

"What are Digimon?" asked Matt frowning.

"We are" yelled the childrens creatures all together as they bounced up and down.

"What about the partner bit?" muttered William.

"We are destined to each of you such as me and Jamie are. Apart from that all we know is that we are destined to save the world from some great evil as a team" explained Firemon looking at all of the group.

"Why us?" asked Oscar moaning.

"We don't know but if we don't complete our mission then you wont be able to go home" explained Earthmon "Im sorry"

"Wheres Tracy?" said Sarah getting really worried now although she wouldn't admit it.

"I don't know but Jason isn't with us either" pointed out Claire with a frown.

"Oh my god its us" said Megan suddenly who had quiet for awhile "Our friend group, all of us have been taken here, that cant be coincidence. I believe them"

"We need to find the others first then we can sort out what we believe and what we don't"

"Run!" yelled Lightmon.

"Hurry" said Darkmon.

"Why?" asked William.

"Up there" pointed Icemon, Earthmon and Watermon.

"Oh god" gasped the group.

Coming straight for them was a large Parrot which was green and had various red lines over its body in random shapes. It shrieked as it saw the children making it go into a dive thus causing the children to run in the opposite direction from where the giant parrot creature was flying to.

"That is Parrotmon" said Metalmon with a frown "He is a ultimate level and three stages above us, we have no chance to beat him plus he is not very nice"

"You don't say, i would never of guessed" yelled Oscar still running.

The Digimon all sprung on the children to knock them down as a beak snapped above their heads. It flew back into the sky before landing in front of the children with a cry of triumph. The creature then took a few steps towards the children who yelled and turned to run but Parrotmon stomped on the ground, knocking them back down.

"Get up!" it shrieked as it began to produce a flame in its mouth "Never mind, i will finish you right there"

So theres my first chapter hope you enjoyed and please comment on things you like or feel that i have to improve on. Its my first fanfic so i could use all the help i can. The second chapter who hopefully soon be up.


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon - my version with all new characters and Digimon

All other digimon etc do not belong to me

So here comes the second Chapter hope you enjoy it

**Chapter 2**

They all looked up at the terrifying beast that was producing a bigger flame by the second yet the children were too scared to move. Fear had rooted them to the spot which meant that the Digimon had to do something to save their partners.

"Digimon attack!" yelled Earthmon

The group of Digimon then charged at the Parrot Digimon before they opened their mouths to attack. A series of bubbles were produced which sprayed at the flames which Parrotmon was making, putting them out. They cheered before noticing that the large ultimate Digimon wasn't happy whatsoever.

It yelled in anger and before the other Digimon could land he swung his claw at the small creatures which sent them flying into different directions. The children suddenly found their feet and ran to their Digimon calling their names as they went.

"Firemon" yelled Jamie.

"Watermon" called Claire.

"Lightmon, Darkmon" shouted the twins.

"Earthmon" yelled William.

"Icemon" screamed Sarah.

"Metalmon" shouted Oscar "Are you guys ok?"

"I think so" muttered his Digimon.

The parrot took a step forward causing the ground to shake uncontrollably for a second or so, it was stamping the group again so that the children couldn't get away. Jamie suddenly gritted his teeth and yelled before standing up and opposing the ultimate level digimon who snarled.

"We fight" he yelled "Right Firemon?"

"You betcha" said his Digimon with a nod.

A red light suddenly appeared and hit Jamie in the chest causing a device to appear and fall in his hands. It looked like a phone yet it only had a screen which began to glow a bright color that shone onto Firemon. The digimon growled as he was given a boost in energy, filling him with power.

"Firemon digivolve to Primemon"

The red flame Digimon had grown into a red colored monkey type creature with a white chest. It had various metal devices in its skin, looking almost like armour which were in his arms, legs and chest. He had digivolved into his rookie level and was now ready to fight Parrotmon.

"Flame chest!" he yelled as he smashed his stomach with his hands which fired a red beam at Parrotmon knocking it backwards a little.

"Alright" smiled Jamie.

"The parrot is back up, Earthmon help him" yelled William.

His digimon nodded as a green beam passed through Earthmon and into William creating the same device as what Jamie had received. It then began to flash as Earthmon gained strength.

"Earthmon digivolve to Drillmon"

The digimon had turned into a small tank the size of a dog with two drills at the front of it on each side of the creature. They suddenly began to twist faster and faster as the digimon prepared his attack.

"Spinning drill!" he yelled as the drills shot off at Parrotmon being replaced by new ones when the first set was released and hit the evil digimon.

"You too Lightmon" called Megan.

"Go Darkmon" shouted Matt.

"Metalmon Charge" exclaimed Oscar.

The three digimon ran forward as three separate lights hit their human partners. A gold beam hit Megan, a black one hit Matt and a silver one hit Oscar before the beams produced a device for each of them. Their digimon then began to glow and gain the power they needed to digivolve.

"Lightmon digivolve to Centimon"

The wall ball jumped forward and sprouted a tail before turning into a worm type creature covered his golden lines. The digimon also glowed a bright light at the end of its tail which almost looked like a torch.

"Darkmon digivolve to Echomon"

The black ball then sprouted two wings and a head which produced two dark fangs in the large jaw. It glowed as it was turned into a creature similar to a bat although this creature had two dark piercing yellow eyes which had circle formations in them.

"Metalmon digivolve to Gnawmon"

A rat appeared in the place of Metalmon. It had a metal tail with three sections to it, metal claws and a shiny silver coat. Its ears were darker then the rest of him and were also made of a metal component.

"Sudden stare!" yelled Centimon as she fired two white lights from her eyes at the large digimon who yelled in pain.

"Dark fury!" cried Echomon who threw a ball of dark energy from his mouth destroying another flame that Parrotmon had been making.

"Tail whip!" shouted Gnawmon who whipped the parrot on the legs with its metallic tail. knocking the parrot over for a few seconds.

"Watermon quick before he gets up" said Claire.

A blue beam hit Claire which left yet another device like it had all the other children before the beam entered his digimons chest. Watermon began to glow a bright blue before yelling as she reached maximum power.

"Watermon digivolve to Dolphinmon"

A blue dolphin appeared which had a white under body and two dark blue eyes which quickly focused their attention onto Parrotmon. The digimon laughed yet couldn't get to his feet in time before the digimon fired its attack.

"Whirlpool!" she yelled as she sent one swirling at the ultimate digimon who got hit yet it didn't leave a single mark like none of the other attacks did.

Parrotmon stamped as it got to its feet with a loud snarl that echoed around them. It stood to its full height as it stared at the rookie digimon in front of him, he was two levels above them and the group were too weak and inexperienced. He could win easily and he was going to. He slammed his foot again exposing a small tunnel which the children could escape down.

"Megan, Matt your the youngest you get down that tunnel now" he yelled "No arguments"

The two twins knew he was deadly serious so they grabbed their digimon and ran to the tunnel. They slid in just as Parrotmon fired a blast in their direction, it began to burn a tree which would fall on their escape route. The large digimon noticed so he sent a fire ball at the rest of the group who all dived into different directions yet it back fired on a tree burning Parrotmon who shrieked and flew up to extinguish the flames.

"Tunnel" shouted Sarah.

Claire and Dolphinmon jumped into the tunnel yet as soon as the rest reached it the flaming tree fell on the entrance of the tunnel destroying it. It meant that they were now trapped in a forest that was about to go up in flames.

"Drillmon" began William "Can you dig a tunnel?"

His digimon nodded and quickly made a small tunnel which was big enough for the group yet suddenly Parrotmon returned. It saw that they were trying to get out of his reach so he dived upon them. He was too quick and grabbed Jamie, Oscar and their digimon before he flew off. Sarah and William yelled after them as the trees caught fire around them. William dragged his female friend into the tunnel as a burning tree fell down in front of them.

They waited in that tunnel for a long time until the could no longer hear the fire burn above them yet they could still smell the ash. They hadn't heard nothing for a long time as they were scared and didn't understand what was going on.

"What are we going to do?" asked Icemon.

"Find the others" said Sarah as a matter of fact.

"What if they are dead?" asked William.

"Dont think like that"

"They could be"

"They arent"

"But...."

"Listen" hissed Drillmon "Someone is coming"

Sarah took a deep breathe before sticking her head out of the tunnel where she spotted Oscar and Gnawmon were were badly bruised and hurt yet they didn't seem to be bleeding which was a positive thing at least. They saw the female and smiled before falling to the ground. As they hit the floor Sarah was by their side.

"Oscar" she muttered "William help"

"Oh god" he muttered as he appeared.

Hope you enjoyed and please comment on anything you like. The third chapter who hopefully soon be up.


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon - my version with all new characters and Digimon

All other digimon etc do not belong to me

So here comes the third Chapter hope you enjoy it

**Chapter 3**

Oscar opened his eyes and was met by Sarah, William, their digimon and his own who was sitting on his chest. He tried to get up but a sharp pain in his chest stopped him from doing so. The male turned his head to the others making them look down with a smile, he was awake and that meant that he was going to be ok.

"Hey" said William with a large grin "How you feeling?"

"Rough" muttered the male with a cough.

"What happened?" asked Sarah with a frown.

"Well it grabbed me and Jamie which you saw then it flew for a while before throwing us to the floor where it began to spit fire at us while it laughed. We split un to confuse him but he ran after the others and i couldn't help. Jamie told me to run so i did but now he could be hurt because of me. I know i shouldn't of left but i was too scared to do anything" explained Oscar as a tear fell to the floor.

"We need to find him" said Sarah "You did the right thing"

"As soon as Oscar is healed then we will go" nodded William.

"I hope he hurrys up" muttered Drillmon "He could be in grave danger"

Oscar lowered his head when he heard the last comment and gritted his teeth. Drillmon was right it would be his fault if Jamie got hurt and he couldn't cope with that thought. He bit hard as he forced himself through the pain and got to his feet with a small grin. Although his chest hurt like hell.

"Im ready lets go"

"You sure?" asked William.

"Im sure" he told him before looking at Gnawmon with a nod.

His digimon began to lead the way to where the boys had been dropped off by Parrotmon who they hadn't seen in a while which they weren't sure was a good or a bad thing. Although they had spoke too soon and as soon as they were at the spot where the ultimate digimon had been, he landed in front of them. It was a trap and he had been waiting. He send a sonic blast at the group who were thrown backwards a few feet. Sarah was the first to get up with Icemon by her side.

"Get in there" she yelled.

Icemon nodded and she began to fly into action yet a white light passed through her and into Sarah leaving her with a device similar to the other childrens. Her digimon glowed even brighter and yelled at the top of her voice before she began to change.

"Icemon digivolve to Ihawkmon" she called.

A white hawk sprouted from the small fluffy Icemon and spread its angelic wings which had black lights running along them. It angled its wings at Parrotmon and gave him a look of anger before flying every so slightly into the air. Her wings shone brightly as she prepared her attack.

"Frozen wing!"

Two balls of ice were thrown from the creatures wings and hit Parrotmon who deflected the blast. It counter attacked by swinging its own wing at Ihawkmon who was thrown into a tree, knocking her out. Parrotmon then kicked Gnawmon at Drillmon sending them both flying backwards into their human partners who were also thrown to the floor. Sarah ran to her own Digimon before staring up at Parrotmon was loomed over her.

"Go away" she yelled as she held her digimon in her arms.

Parrotmon just laughed as he send a large ball of flame straight at Sarah who screamed. Yet out of no where Primemon appeared and jumped into the line of the blast. Jamie stood beside Sarah having come from the trees and quickly raised his device in the air which glowed a bright red color.

"Digivolve" shouted Jamie

"On it" yelled his digimon glowing "Primemon digivolve to Firetruckmon!"

The digimon who had now grown from Primemon into his champion level form was pretty much a fire truck yet it had two black triangles on each side of it. He also had gold wheels which had large F on them for Firetruckmon. The red light faded from the Digimon who was now speeding towards Parrotmon.

"360 inferno!" he yelled.

The digimon was surrounded in fore and just before he hit Parrotmon he turned round in a full circle at an incredible speed. It then sent an almost looking tornado at the ultimate digimon who screamed as it knocked him to the floor.

"Get on" order Firetruckmon to the children and digimon "Before he gets back up"

The group all grabbed their injured Digimon an ran onto the red fire truck digimon who sped off into the forest just as Parrotmon got up. The Digimon yelled after them and spread its wings to chase the group.

"Faster" yelled Oscar.

"Im trying"

"Try harder" shouted Sarah who had her eyes fixed upon Parrotmon.

It sped even faster into the forest that circled around them before Firetruckmon saw a small cave close by. He drove into it just as he began to glow and suddenly turned back into Primemon causing his friends to fall to the floor. They picked themselves up and crept deeper into the cave before Claire spoke again.

"What the hell happened?" she asked "Your back to that form"

The crept even deeper as they heard Parrotmons cries and the group didn't talk until the sounds died away leaving them in silence. The group then turned their attention to Primemon who looked up and tried to smile. Jamie sat next to him and the others surrounded them sitting down in a circle shape, they didn't want to be alone at the moment. None of them did.

"Why did you turn back, no offence but your other form is faster and stronger than this one?" asked William with a questioning frown.

"Sure its stronger but it takes too much energy to hold the form which i don't have" said the small digimon "Sorry"

"Dont be" smiled Jamie "You got us out of there alive"

"Thanks" smiled Oscar and Gnawmon

"Yeah thanks" said the rest of the group with grins.

"Im here to protect" he told them with a happy expression.

"Now what?" asked Drillmon

"We wait" said Ihawkmon who had woken up

"For what?" asked Oscar

"The digimon to heal then we look for the others" said Sarah with a frown "Where are you Tracy"

Meanwhile three figures sat in an underground tunnel with their digimon by their side. They had explained about digivolution and that they needed the children to help them digivolve and gain power to defend the digital world. This they were destined to do although the Digimon didn't know why it as them.

"Pressure much" muttered Claire.

"Where are the others?" asked Megan.

"You heard the tunnel break they couldn't get through" said Matt frowning.

"They're find us" smiled the female twin.

"No we will find them, we cant stay down here forever" explained Claire "Its too dangerous"

The group looked at each other and nodded, Claire was completely right, they had to go and they needed to do it before something else like Parrotmon attacked them. No doubt there was more like him and epically in a dark tunnel so it was no surprise when they heard growling from the darkness.

"Circle" yelled Dolphinmon as herself and the other two digimon formed a circle around their human partners, protecting them "You see anything?"

"No" yelled Echomon "What about you Centimon?"

"Nothing my end" she said before smiling "I can use my light. Lit tail!"

Suddenly a bright light was exposed from the females tail which lit the room showing a figure coming from the darkness, straight at the group. It was orange and looked like a frog with silver spikes sprouting from its back.

"Thats Gizamon" yelled Echomon "Hes a rookie like us but his power is boosted when he is near water"

The group looked down and saw that the tunnel they were in was full of water making the children gulp and the Digimon who opposed them laugh. It suddenly jumped at Echomon who was thrown back into the water like a stone.

"I cant help of the light will go off" cried Centimon.

"But i can" express Dolphinmon.

She charged at Gizamon who was knocked back into the water letting Echomon get to his feet. the pair of digimon nodded before releasing their attacks yet just before they were going to use them Gizamon used one of his own.

"Water cure!" he yelled shooting the group with a jet of accelerated water and knocking Echomon and Dolphinmon to the ground.

The two digimon glowed bright lights as they hit the floor and the digivices that Claire and Matt were holding began to glow a bright light. Echomon was surrounded by a dark beam of energy while Dolphinmon had blue around her, they both stared at Gizamon before yelling out in pure power.

"Echomon digivolve to Taurusmon"

"Dolphinmon digivolve to Sharkenmon"

Echomon suddenly grew to the size of a horse and turned into a bull type animal with large white horns and golden hooves while Dolphinmon was now a shark with a large jaw, razor sharp teeth and red markings all over its skin. She also had two metal pumps on its back. The pair of the digimon laughed as they changed before staring at Gizamon who took a step back.

"Hydro Pump" shouted Sharkenmon.

"Horn charge" shouted Taurusmon.

Sharkenmon fired a blast of water at Gizamon who was blown back into the side of the tunnel weakening it. Taurusmon then charged in a sonic speed straight at the small digimon who was thrown to the side before they both used their attacks together for a final time destroying the Gizamon into dust.

The two digimon then turned back into their rookie forms and fell into the water. Claire and Matt picked them up before hearing Megan scream and the light going out. They heard a few growls and tried to reach the female twin yet they just couldn't see. All of a sudden lights filled the tunnel and Megan with her Digimon partner Centimon was gone.

"No!" yelled Claire dropping to her knees.

"Sis" cried Matt as a few tears fell from his eyes "We are getting her back now"

He ran forwards and was hit on the back of the head, he heard Claire scream as she was hit too and the digimon fall to the floor before darkness finally overcame Matt and his closed both of his eyes

Hope you enjoyed and please comment on anything you like as i need a good range of commentss =P. The fourth chapter who hopefully soon be up.


End file.
